Forgotten
by Ilovemycullens3
Summary: What if Reneesme had a twin? What if this twin was taken by the volturi, and has forgotten all about the family she used to love? What if she saw them again?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Isabella, Isabella Volturi. I am a hybrid, my family was killed in a battle against the Volturi, and so, here I am. Did I mention I'm a hybrid? So I don't look as breath-taking as my family, but I like to think in pretty. I have dark brown, super curly hair, and golden eyes (I only eat animals). I'm small. Like 5'1 small. I kinda have a gift, if you can call it that. I can more or less shield myself, both physically and mentally. Aro, who's like my father, says I need to stop "self degrading", and Demetri's worse! Whenever I so much as mention it, he starts going on about how perfect I am. He's so sweet. Then there's Jane & Alec, the "witch twins". Jane, is my best friend. Alec, he likes to prank me. A lot. Like everyday. He can't block my senses, but he can still dump things on me. Like water. Or, in one disturbing occurrence, a bucket of sewer water. How he got that is beyond me, and everyone really. Jane says I brought life back to the castle, but I don't get that. From what I've heard from Felix (my gossip friend, surprising I know) Didyme, Marcus's mate, was killed, and she was Aro's sister. But did they never get over her? I guess not.. But now Marcus smiles, and everyone says he hasn't done that since before the "incident". Being a hybrid has its perks. For instance, sleeping. I love sleeping (who doesn't?!), and I can survive on human food. But Aro finds it "horrid and revolting", so I'm stinking to animal blood. The downsides of being (essentially) the vampires princess? Turning "17". In actual ages, I'm 5. But I grow quick. Back to turning 17. Aro thought sixteen was too young, and eighteen too old. So, my seventeenth is my "coming out". Whipee. Gianna's taking me shopping for 3 dresses. One for dancing, one for my song, and one for the introduction. God help me. I'm thinking reds and blacks.**

"Gianna?" I call out

"Yes Izzy?"

"How about red and black?"

A smile spreads across her face "I love it! Ooh! I could pull your hair up and.." I zoned out, lost in my blurry memories. God, she sounds like Alice. Wait Alice? Who's Alice? Backtrack a little Izzy, search your mind... "Iz! Are you even listening?"

I blush "No, sorry I zoned out. Again."

She smiles "Remembering again?"

"Yea. I keep thinking off..nevermimd"

"No way! Don't leave me hanging! What are you thinking about?!"

"Yes, now I'm intrigued as well" Alec came around the corner, tousling my hair

I rolled my eyes "You act like I'm talking about law and order" (I got everyone hooked on it)

"Don't bring my babies into this!" Alec argues, fake crying

Gianna and I start hysterically laughing, causing Aro to come around. There's me on the floor, Gianna rolling her head with laughter, and Alec fake crying in the corner, god I can only imagine what he's thinking.

He looks from one of us to another "Do I want to know?"

Alec stops "crying", "No, probably not" He grins, showing off the fake plastic, Halloween vampire teeth.

"Very mature Alec" Aro laughs, before heading off in the opposite direction.

"So, what were you remembering anyway?" Gianna persists, damn she doesn't give up easy

"More of a who. I only got her first name though."

"That's still great! Who?" She reaches over to squeeze my hand in encouragement.

"I...I don't know. Just the name. Alice."

I swear Alec's jaw hit the floor. "What?"

"Alice" it came out as a question though

"What do you remember?" He nearly hisses

"Just her name. And that she likes shopping"

He sighs, looking relieved "Ah, that's okay. I'm sorry, I just panicked"

I laugh "Why?"

"I honestly have no idea" He left quick, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder

I turned to Gianna "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes "I have absolutely no idea"


	2. Chapter 2

**The week flew by, the guest arrivals scattered. An American pair, Peter and Charlotte were the first to arrive. The Denali Coven arrived on Tuesday, along with the Amazons. I loved Zafina, she was hysterical! I think she's insane though, she keeps saying I'll see my family Friday. Ummmm, they're dead. Awkward. But she doesn't seem to believe that. Oh well. The Egyptians came the next day, with Nahuel and his aunt in tow. Thursdays when most if them came: The Irish coven, the rest of the nomads, and even Allistar. Before I knew it, it was Friday. Jane was zipping me into my dinner dress, the black one with the plunging back line. **

"Jane, I'm scared"

"Don't be! You look great!" She encouraged, patting my cheek. "Go get em!" She pulled my hair back into a loose bun, and her hair dipped past her shoulders. She had a red dress, and went up to her knees, and looked stunning.

"Okay, what's our routine?" She asked one more time

I rolled my eyes "Greet everyone, smile in my face. Sit with you guys, let people make toasts, and then go change for dancing. Aro first, then Marcus, Cauis, Demetri, Felix, Alec, then whoever else. Then sneak off to change again, and sing twice."

"What songs?"

"Ugh, the first ones 'I believe' and the second one is 'Never grow up'. I got it okay?"

"I know you do! But you're still my best friend who I'm always nervous for!"

"Aw Jane!" I pull her into a hug, before she hurries out to join Aro in introducing me.

I hear Aro's voice from down the hall, but aside from that, my heels make a lonely clicking sound on the floor. I wait outside the doorway, that leads out to the stairs, which I'm supposed to walk down. Here's my cue: "Introducing, my daughter, Isabella Irina, Princess of Volturi" I stepped out, and immieditly felt all eyes on me. I smiled at everyone, as I glided down the stairs, and going to stand with Aro. He smiled at me, pride eminating off his face. The greetings went on, I more or less went into robot mode. I preferred to save my energy for dancing and the songs. Dancing was over relatively quickly, Aro danced first, although I'd have to say Felix was my favorite. We whipped around the room, spinning in and out, and me being lifted in the air. Once I finished with the Alec, I escaped to change. With Demetri at the piano, I started to sing. (A/N: I'm too lazy to put these lyrics, but search for I believe by Blessed Union of Souls and you'll find this song!) Everyone clapped, but this one group just stared at me. I looked at them, curiosity in my eyes. Then, a tidal wave of reconization hit me: my family wasn't dead. They were right there. They weren't killed: They left me. I glared back now, the innocent curiousness was gone. I ran out, tears springing from my eyes. The coven followed. I ran to my room, and slammed the door, letting my tears fall.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice that I knew, but couldn't place.

"Go away!" I cried "I have to sing.." I stormed out, feeling a sudden urge of confidence, I pushed them out of my way and bolted into the room. I hurried over to Demetri

"Change of Plans" I whisper to him

"I kinda figured"

"Play 'I wonder'"

"I barely know-"

"I don't care. Just do it okay?"

I stood center stage, and opened my mouth to sing

Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you're out there somewhere

Thinking bout me

And would you even recognize

The woman that your little girl has grown up to be?

Cuz I look in the mirror

And all I see

Are your gold eyes looking back at me

They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh I hear the weathers nice in Washington

There's cloudy skies

As far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Volterra

I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it ain't fair

That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do

You weren't around to cheer me on

Help me dress for my high school prom

Like mothers do

Did you think I didn't need you here

To hold my hand to dry my tears

Dud you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh I hear the weathers nice in Washing ton

There's cloudy skies as far as I can see

If you ever come back home to Volterra

I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgive me is such a simple word

But it's too hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh I hear the weathers nice in Washington

And just in case you're wondering about me

From now on I won't be in Volterra

Your little girl is off

Your little girl is off

Your little girl is off

To Tenesee

The coven stared at me, open mouthed. I glared back, and grabbed the microphone "Dedictated to the lovely Cullen family" I spat, hurrying back to my room

I heard a knock "Isabella? Can I come in?" A soft voice, I knew it

"Who's there?" I called, my voice rigged with tears

A sigh "Alice"

Like it? Hate it? R&R and lemme know! Thanks!

XOXO

~Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**"Alice?" I repeated, slowing walking over to the door**

"Yes!" I can almost hear her smile

"Come in" I whisper, so low a human couldn't hear. The door opens slowly, and her face, it looks, scared? No, not scared, but cautious. Yes that's it. Cautious and remorseful.

"Lucy, I-" She starts

"Who?" I interrupt "Sorry, I'm Isabella, I don't know a Lucy"

Her face fell "You don't remember?"

"I remember. Some things. Like, your names"

She smiled "You do?"

I nod, slowly, "Yea. I think anyway. I know there was a blonde, who looked like he had to take a serious pain pill."

"Jasper" she butts in

"Yes! That's was his name! And then there was another little girl-"

"Reneesme"

I nod "Yes her. I remember being so jealous of her, but I was scared to say anything, you all seemed so interested in her, not me"

"Oh my-"

"Dont act like you didn't know. Jasper's an empath"

"You're right, but he didn't know why you felt that way"

I sigh "I guess your right."

"Are we forgiven?"

I shoot her a glare that could kill "No. You most certainly are not."

"What, why?"

"For starters, I know Carlisle's friends with Aro. He could've come and got me. Or at least visited"

"You don't understand Lucy we-"

"No, you don't understand! You can't just prance back into my life after five years, and decide to give a damn. No. I'm not allowing it! I have a family, and they sure as hell aren't you! My definition of family means love, what's yours?" I spat

"Lucy I-"

"My name is not Lucy. It's Isabella."

"No it's not. Your name is Lucy Cullen"

"Just stop! I might've been a Cullen once, but I'm not now. The volturi raised me, not you."

"I'm only trying to make you remember"

"You want to hear some memories? Well here. It was when the volturi came, all anyone could think of was Reneesme. Poor Reneesme, Sweet little Reneesme, oh show them your gift Reneesme. And when you fought, you left me there! Alone! When Edward came back, I remember being thrilled. Then he gave me to my family. He gave me up Alice! He didn't want me, none of you did! Don't tell me you didn't have a choice, because I don't want to hear it! It's bull and you know it! You saw it, your a physic! And you didn't stop it!" I felt tears building up in my throat, and I shut up. Fast. I moved to run out of the room, then I stopped

"This is my room. You get out!"

"Fine" she whispers and is out the door before I can even blink. I collapse on the bed, and bury my head in my hands. God, I ruin everything. Another knock. Just freakin great

"I'm not talking to anymore Cullens"

"Well its a damn good thing I'm not one"

"Who-" I start, but the door flies open. A vampire I don't recognize, but clearly a human-drinker. A little unnerving, but I live with human drinkers. Don't be so hypocritical Iz.

"Again, who are you?" I say, more annoyed now

A sick smile spreads across her face "An old friend of Jasper's"

"Oh! I'm not-"

"A Cullen? I beg to differ"

"Listen, I was going to say, I'm not Reneesme. She's who they care about"

She laughs "Oh, but don't you see? This will be worse. They'll feel oh-so guilty"

I nod "Why now?"

She shrugs "Opportunity presented itself I suppose."

"You do know Aro will come after you right?"

"Of course! That's what makes this fun"

"You think taking me would be fun?"

"Why yes I-" Maria never said another word. The door literallyl flew off its hinges, and Alec threw her across the room, her neck snapping.

Remembering my HOURS of instruction from Felix and Demetri, I fling myself against the farthest corner of the room, and scream as loud as I can: "FELIX!"

"Iz" Alec nearly hisses "get out of here"

I hesitate "Will you be-"

He cuts me off, as usual "Ill be fine. Go"

I don't waste a second. I bolt. Slamming smack into the absolute last person I want to see. My sister, Miss Reneesme Carlie Cullen

Aren't I a meanie? Hehe sorry for the cliffie, but I had to. Let me know if you like this chapter or not, either by reviewing or PM, okay? I love them! Happy week everyone, I should be updating soon! (PS if you read my other fanfics those will be updates soon as well so bare with me!)


End file.
